Order in the Chaos
by Doglover35790
Summary: Betrayal, pain, suffering, darkness. As a chapter ends, a new one must emerge. Percy must live the new destiny The Fates have spun for him. But will he be able to handle what comes in this new chapter. Will he be able to fight the despair and guilt that threatens to destroy him? Follow Percy as he tells this story. Contains lots of pain. Has OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and gals, I've decided that it's time for me to make good on my promise and start a new story. When I first started writing I said that I would start other stories and now I am. So yea I'm doing this as a kinda sad kinda love story that I hope is successful. I'm not making this a Chaos army story so don't expect that. The title is just coincidental. Anyways I'm gonna shut my mouth and wait for you readers to review. I will take flames but I purely want ideas because I'm a moron and can't think worth shit. I hope y'all enjoy and I love you all.**

* * *

Short Poem

The Power of Faith based on The Odyssey

What is faith? Is it a being?

Or is it the art of seeing?

Is faith the feeling of belief?

Or is it grief?

Faith cannot be seen with the naked eye.

It can only help as you go by.

Faith kept him going.

Faith kept her true.

Unaware of the pain they were sowing.

They didn't have a clue.

Only looking to return to each other's arms.

And restore their land and farms.

He fought off 100 monsters.

She fought off 100 men.

But in the end they both had faith.

Percy

This story…I'm not going to sugar-coat it, this story is crazy and shouldn't be heard lightly. It depicts a series of events at Camp Half-Blood that were blamed on an innocent camper. Whatever you have heard...it isn't true. Whatever they have told you is a lie in it's purest form. They may not want to lie to you, but to be honest...they are doing it for your own protection. I shouldn't be telling you the truth but I'm going to. Only because I can't deal with the anger and pain directed at that camp. If you continue with this story you share the pain that I feel and know the truth. I suggest you stop reading and leave now but I won't stop you from staying. If you want to know the truth, stay and listen.

Where do I start? My name is Perseus Jackson. My friends call me Percy. I'm a demigod who was trained in Camp Half-Blood. I'm the son of Poseidon, god of the seas, horses, earthquakes etc. I first found out I was a demigod when I was attacked by a Fury and later the Minotaur. I then set off on a quest with my two friends Annabeth and Grover to find and return Zeus's Master Bolt. During that time I discovered my powers and fought different enemies including Medusa and my cousin Ares god of war. I prevailed both times. Eventually we found the Master Bolt and returned it. I went on many quests like this over the years including killing Kronos and saving Olympus. Twice.

The second time is when the Prophecy of the Seven was issued and I disappeared. My memory was wiped and I was put in another camp. Camp Jupiter. I made new friends and had another family. I met Hazel Levesque and Frank Zang. They were oddballs like me and were committed to their friends and their camp. We were sent to Alaska to fight an unkillable giant Alcyoneus, who is unkillable in the land he was born. Which was Alaska. We succeeded by knocking him out and dragging him to Canada. Later we used a chariot full of Imperial Gold weapons and armor to save Camp Jupiter from an army of monsters. During that battle I single-handedly fought and killed Polybotes. I know that I had to have help from a god to kill a giant. And I did. Only thing is Terminus doesn't have arms and he was only a head when he helped me. That's beside the point. The point is that we won.

Afterwards we received a message from my friends from Camp Half-Blood. They arrived in a flying warship that scared the roman senators so much they had to change their togas. Anyways we were chased away because an eidolon possessed the captain of the ship and shot the ballista into the city. We then had to go to the ancient land or Rome as you know it. We went to Rome and recovered the Athena Parthenos. Right after we found it, Annabeth and I were pulled into Tartarus. She and I literally went to hell and back. When we got out of Tartarus we went to Athens. There we fought the king of giants Porphyrion and his generals. We were losing at first but we prevailed in the end because the gods' minds had been restored. Then the crew was loaded up on the ship and sent back to Long Island for the final battle with Gaea. When we made it back to Camp Half-Blood we saw that the Romans and Greeks were already in the midst of battle. Then Gaea arose fully awake and almost killed us. It was a son of Hephaestus his friends and a bronze dragon that saved us. The dragon snatched up Gaea and flew high enough that she had no power. Leo, Jason, and Piper were all up in the air. Leo riding on his dragon and Jason flying with Piper in his arms. Leo gathered his power and created a huge fireball while his dragon breathed fire and Piper used her charmspeak. Eventually, Jason ran out of energy and had to go back down to earth. Leo stayed in the air and finished Gaea off, sacrificing himself for end her. He had finally gotten revenge for all Gaea had put him and his friends through.

We had saved the world again. And what do we get for our sacrifices? Nothing. Nothing but the satisfaction of knowing that the gods would be dead if not for us. Other than respect we got nothing. I didn't care at the time but now I think back to what Luke Castilian had told me when I was still young. He had said we were nothing but pawns in the god's' eyes. I realise now that he only partially right.

Anyways the world was at peace again and we were content. Me and Annabeth were happy and we found out that Leo had used the resurrecting serum to come back and save Calypso. We had our friend back and I got to apologise to Calypso. Everything was back to normal. We still trained and taught the less senior demigods. We had fun and restored what was destroyed.

Then everything changed. For better or worse I don't care to know. All I know is that I was betrayed. Afterwards I was scorned and banished. I had become too powerful. Too dangerous. It was all decided when I was sent to bring a new demigod to camp.

It was me and Grover. We were sent out to investigate some potential children of the gods. Yes I said some. The last time we had to investigate more than one demigod, they were children of Hades. One of them Bianca ended up sacrificing herself to save me. The other hated me for years after. Anyways we had three potential demigods to investigate and bring to camp. Two males and one female. They were taking classes in a small city called Skiatook in Oklahoma. Grover and I were going to be transfer students as our cover to get close to the demigods. We would go to school make friends with them and wait until summer to leave. We would say we're going to camp in New York. Get the demigods out before they were attacked.

This is where our story begins.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Grover? Do we really have to go back to school?" I asked Grover groaning. We we are in the high school commons waiting for the first bell to signal class.

"Listen man I don't like this anymore than you do. Do you know how many times I've had to go to high school over the years? We have to find these kids and get them to like us. I just hope they aren't as powerful as you were when you were younger. Their scent could attract all manner of monsters." Grover said thoughtfully.

"Ugh this sucks. Well let's get started." I said to him.

We went through our classes until lunch. There are two different lunches because of the number of students attending. Grover and I were in the first lunch. Along with the candidates. The demigods that we had to protect were the leader Chase, a 5'11 16 year old freshman who had sorta curly hair that was a greyish brown and eyes that were brown almost black, his best friend Jacob, a 5'10 15 year old with wavy brown hair and golden brown eyes, and the heart of the group Hailey who is a 5'8 16 year old with shoulder length light brown hair and light brown eyes.

Chase the leader of their group was generally quiet but also intense. He had a past that is known only by a select few. Of those few are Jacob and Hailey. These friends were the demigods that Grover and I were looking for.

"Let's go introduce ourselves. Shall we?" I said. Grover just grunted in reply.

So we walked over pretending like we were lost and needed help getting around.

"Hey, um can you help me and my friend here? We're looking for Coach Dillman's first hour algebra class." Grover said in a fake nervous tone.

Jacob and Hailey looked up when they heard Grover's request and smiled. Hailey said, "Sure, we can show you where to go if you need help. You said that you wanted to go to Dillman's class?"

"Yes that's right! We need to find his class. It'd help a lot if we had some sort of guide of the school." I replied.

Jacob threw his head back as he laughed. "Sure we can help you find Dildoe's class. Or more likely Chase here can. He also has that guy's class first hour."

Chase looked up at this volunteer of his help. He quietly looked at Grover and I. Something unnerved me about him. He seemed like he had dealt with more than he should be expected to. He looked devoid of emotion...hollow.

Part of him reminded me of Nico Di Angelo the son of Hades. Except Nico had sadness in his eyes not a dark empty pain.

I didn't even know I was staring until he said something. "Hey pal could we not have a staring contest so I could show you where class is?"

"Oh sorry. Just trying to figure out what color your eyes are. Never seen eyes so dark brown that they were almost black. Anyways I'm Percy Jackson and this is my friend Grover Underwood." I said quickly.

"I'm Chase. This is Hailey and Jacob." Chase said in and amused voice. But the amusement didn't meet his eyes which were still dark and pained.

Ever since we met Chase and his group we have all been friends. We went to class, ate lunch and waited in the bus loop together. Although as it is said 'all good things must come to an end'. And so it did.

* * *

Hey guys it's me! I'm so glad that I've started this story and that I can keep my promise. Anyways just to clear the air 1. Yes Skiatook Oklahoma is a real place and that is where I'm attending high school so look it up on google maps. 2. The poem at the beginning is my poem and nobody else's, I'm the one that wrote it. 3. Like I said at the start, this is not a Chaos army story but it does have to do with said primordial goddess. 4. Chase, Jacob and Hailey are based off of real people including myself although the names for us are different. Also I have an idea of whose child Chase should be, and I can ask my friend(the one who Jacob is based off of) who he wants his OC to be but give me ideas for who Hailey should be a child of.

Okay I think that's just about it, thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and gals! I'm back with another chapie just for you.** **Now I know that I kinda fell of the face of the Earth, but I have a totally legit reason. I was traveling with some family and friends around my home state of the beautiful Oklahoma. So I've been traveling so much that I haven't been able to write.**

 **Anyways I'd like to thank RareDarkon for following and favoriting and hope that others will continue to support me.**

 **Ok I think I've gotten everything except for the disclaimer so let's get the painful part over with. I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series, all credit to these go to Rick Riordan. Applaud while I cry in the corner.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Chase POV**

'Ugh. Just another day in hell.' I thought to myself as I opened my locker. 'Well time to meet up with the others. Wonder if Jacob is going to come up with another one of his 'heists'. What am I thinking, of course he will. And as usual he'll just drag me Percy and Grover into it as usual.' I smirked when I thought this.

"Well well well, somebody is actually smiling. What dark and evil thoughts are going through that head of yours?" someone said behind me.

"It's really none of your concern what kind of dark thoughts I have, but I'll humor you. I was wondering what kind of trouble you would get into this time Jacob." I answered as I turned to look at my best friend.

"Oh come on Chase, I only got caught twice." He said to me looking offended.

I looked at him with a brow raised and rolled my hand in a gesture for more.

"Ok ok so it was a little more than twice." He relented.

"A little?" I asked suspiciously.

"Hey shut up dude, it's not like you've never been caught." He yelled.

"But at least I had the skill to not get caught 8 times." I said calmly.

"Don't tell me that Chase is teasing you again." Another voice called out.

"Morning tight cheeks." Hailey greeted as she slapped Jacob's podex. 'Yeah so what if I know a little Latin. It's none of your concern anyways.'

"Don't tell me that your flirting with Jacob to see his reaction again." I countered. "And besides, it's his own damn fault for trying to peer into the dark abyss that is my mind. Better luck never I say."

"Well, Jacob you of all people should know better than to ask what he's thinking. But I wouldn't mind having a look into this dark abyss you mentioned." She rubbed up on me and sat on my lap when she said this.

"By all means try. Shall we have ourselves a staring contest my lady." I said whispering in her ear.

In response she shuddered from head to toe, "D-d-damn y-you. Y-y-you know what t-t-that voice does to me." She said blushing. The next moment she got off my lap and sat next to me.

"You should know that by now I know which buttons I should push. And when I need to, I will do so, as you can see, quite clearly if I may add, my lady." I said in my best English butler voice. And to prove my point once more I poked her side for good measure. And I earned a clear squeak in response.

"Why is it when I meet with the group I see a new level of evil from Chase?" Said a particularly cheerful Percy who had just sat down.

"Why is it people always show up unannounced while I am showing said evil? No, don't answer, I don't care." I shot back.

"You know, you remind me of an old friend but I can't guess why." Said Percy feigning innocence.

"What is this friend's name?" I asked.

"It's Nico Di Angelo. I don't see why that's important so why do you ask?"

"Curiosity. So Nico Di Angelo. Italian I guess. Meaning 'Victory of Angels' if my Italian is up to par." I said nonchalantly.

I looked up and saw Percy and Grover's jaws on the floor. 'Okay so I can speak Italian too but it really doesn't matter.'

"Close those or you'll catch flies." I said.

"Dude that is fucking scary. You just told me something that only certain people know just by hearing his name. And also I didn't know you spoke Italian so that's also a shocker."

"Yeah he really is a talented young man. He can steal, fight, and basically not be noticed by anyone if he wanted. He can also speak a few different languages and a little bit of Latin. Honestly man, he's a badass." Hailey praised.

"Ugh. Why do I all of a sudden feel like today is going to be a bad one?" I groaned.

"Oh come on dude, stop being so pessimistic." Grover said in a cheery voice.

"And why are you two so optimistic?" I asked.

"U-um, no reason." Percy said, obviously caught off guard.

"Oooh, is there a special someone in your life?" Jacob asked excitedly.

"Um, let's change the subject please." Percy said looking towards me.

"Yes please, I don't feel like hearing about love this early in the morning." I said.

 **Percy POV**

'Oh man, that was a close one. That conversation could potentially backfire on me. This group may be silly but they are extremely bright. Hailey could have had some potentially revealing questions that could blow my cover. questions she could have asked would be along the lines of 'Where does she live? Why did you move here? And why is she not here with you?'. Ugh why do I have to think strategy when I'm not fighting?'

"So Jacob how is your mom doing?" Chase asked. Me and Grover looked up in total shock.

"Wait wait wait, hold on a sec. Did Chase just ask a question like he actually cares?" Grover asked surprised.

"Yes he did. He may not act like it but he really does care. See he has actually been very sweet today." Hailey answered.

I just looked at her like she was a backwards Minotaur. "Wait what? Are you high or something because I'm pretty sure he was just hounding on you both like you shit on his favorite book." I nearly shouted.

"Well dude you just don't get how he works." Jacob interjected. "See he was actually looking out for us while defending his pride. When he asked me what I had planned he was going to go over all the flaws and save my ass again." He said.

"And when he teased me when I was sat on his lap, he did that but didn't try to take advantage of me. He instantly shut me down so he could control himself." Hailey said.

"Even when he agreed to change the subject about why you're so happy. He wasn't being negative he was respecting your privacy." Jacob said beaming at me.

Grover looked like he got what they were saying while I was sitting there looking like they all burst into flame.

"Ugh I knew this would be a bad day" Chase moaned.

'Hmm he's right, something doesn't feel right. Damn he's got one hell of a gut feeling. I think it's time to bring up the camp.'

"Hey guys, before we go to class I've gotta ask. What're you doing this summer?"

The three looked between each other.

"I don't think anything is going on for any of us." Hailey answered.

"Cool because I had an idea. I know about this summer camp in New York that is an absolute blast. I was thinking you guys could come with me and Grover and have a summer to remember. Whaddya say?" I asked with much enthusiasm.

Surprisingly Chase was the first to answer, "I'm down."

"Yeah sounds like fun." Hailey said.

"Hell yeah dude! ROADTRIP!"

 **Later At Lunch**

 **Still Percy**

"Hey Chase, have you seen Hailey or Jacob?" I asked a bit worried for my friends.

"They had the same class last period so they should come in together, but no I haven't seen them." He answered in his 'I don't care' voice.

"Dude come on, don't you care?" I nearly yelled.

"I don't know, do I? Seriously don't get your panties in a wad. They're only a few minuets late so I'm not worried." But just as he said this, a hand grasped his shoulder.

 **Back to Chase**

I was furious. I stood and turned to face whom ever was stupid enough to touch me. But what I saw made my heart stop. There standing in front of me were my two best friends battered and bloody. When my heart started pumping again my blood was a violent stream of fire from the pits of hell.

Hailey was unconscious with Jacob supporting her limp form. Her neck was bruised from somebody strangling her. She was also bleeding from her head, mouth, nose and arm.

Jacob was only a bit worse his left eye was bleeding, his nose was broken, he was also bleeding from his mouth and he had a large gouge over the right side of his lip.

I took Hailey and Percy helped Jacob to the infirmary.

As I lay Hailey on a bed Percy started to finally react.

"Who did this to you?" He asked Jacob.

When he didn't answer Percy yelled with rage, "WHO DID THIS JACOB?!"

I looked to Jacob for confirmation. When he looked back and nodded I knew I was going to ruin this guy's life. Right after Jacob passed out.

"It's Carl McDonald, Percy. He is the one who did this." I said hiding my rage.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM DAMMIT?!" He screamed.

"How can you care so much?" I shot back, not turning to face him and instead analyzing the damage Carl had done to Hailey.

This caught him off guard. "How can you care so much about people you met almost a year ago? People whom you barely know. Now me, I've known these two for years. I grew up with them. I have the right to care. So why do you care so much?" I asked still hiding my anger and still not facing him.

"I care because you three welcomed Grover and I to this school and treated us as if we _had_ known each other for years. I care because nobody should be treated this way, especially good people like you three. I care because I want to know you for years."

"Good answer. But I have to ask you to keep your cool and let me handle this." I said.

"WHY?!"

"Because I'm going to ruin this guy's life in more ways than one." I said turning to face him finally. "Because I will avenge them both. Because this animal has been a thorn in my side for years. And because I love her."

His reactions stacked each time I gave him a reason. But what shocked him the most was my absolute anger and hatred and anger pouring out of my soul. He paled a little when he met my eyes.

"But before I do anything I will wait." I said calmly.

"Wait for what exactly?" Percy asked.

"Permission."

I looked back to my friends who had awoken when I made my confession. Both looked at me. Absolutely shocked. Jacob at my rage and the fact that I let feelings out. Hailey at my dedication to them and my proclamation of love.

I looked to them for approval.

"Go get that bastard." Jacob said with anger.

Hailey merely nodded with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"Okay Percy I need you to do something." I said.

 **1 Hour Later**

"Is everything ready Percy?" I asked.

"Yeah. Mr. Parker agreed to help us with the confrontation and provided me access to the TV networking and survalance system." He informed me.

"Good. Now it's time to ruin this bastard's life."

 **5 Minutes later**

I was walking in the hall getting ready for the confrontation. I bumped into someone and they shoved me up against the lockers.

"Next time FUCKING WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

"Oh hello Carl, sorry didn't see you there. Now would you put the fuck down so I can ignore again." I shot back.

"FUCK YOU!" He threw me into the middle of the hall.

I stood back up and said "Nah, sorry you're just not my type. Sorry to crush your dreams but I don't fuck ugly brutes who almost kill people." At this point other students had gathered around and where observing us. Many gasped while others snickered at my insult.

Carl's reaction was better than what we hoped for. He instantly turned red and slugged me. Everybody gasped at the force behind the punch making me slide into the lockers.

"Alright Mr. Parker he threw the first punch. Do I have permission to kick his ass?" I called out.

"Yes Chase you do have permission." He said as he walked into the circle.

I stood back up and smiled evilly. I looked around at the other students and showed them my smile. They all stepped back in fear.

"This fight will probably be the one you will remember you will remember for the rest of your life." I told them. "This fight will show you why I will not tolerate any form of negative intent towards others. I'm here for revenge." I said with enough malice that I heard a few run from fear or soiled pants.

I looked back to Carl only to have myself rushed and hit a number of times. He knocked me to the ground and continued to hit me. After about 5 minutes he stopped.

"Yeah fuck you bitch. You where all talk." Carl spat at me.

"Is that so?" I said from the ground. I stood back up, blood pouring from my nose and cuts on my face. And I grinned as I said, "Would you like to try again Carl?"

Carl looked absolutely stunned. He shook of the shock and tried for another barrage. First it was a swing to the gut ,which I sidestepped, then a right hook to my head that I ducked under. I then used my knee as I came back up to kick his gut. I then proceeded to start my own barrage of punches and kicks that where to fast to see without blur. Carl didn't last long under this flurry, but I didn't want to knock him out.

I knocked him to the ground and looked up at the onlookers. "This guy deserves this. He beat my friends to an inch of their lives. So as punishment I decided to show everybody proof of what he did to my friends." At that moment all the TVs in the school had a video playing on them. It was the video of Carl nearly killing my friends in cold blood. When the video was over everybody looked at Carl in horror, fury and disgust1. Carl McDonald the most popular man in school was now nothing. But I wasn't done.

"Now that you have seen what he has done, nobody should protest when I do this." I yelled as I crushed his Achilles heel, permanently crippling him.

I then left and returned to the infirmary to look after my friends. "So today was a bad one after all." I whispered to myself.

 **UUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH! OHHHHH MYYYYYY GOOOOOODDDD! That chappie took forever guys and gals like no kidding I spent all night writing this and I don't even know if it's good or not. It's legit like almost 4 a.m. right now. Anyways I wanted to do a chapter about Chase so that you guys and gals could see the kind of character he is. Now I promise that it's not going to be all Chase but he is a key character in this story. Now then I'm thinking that I should have mostly Percy POV in the next chappie but I'm going to throw in Chase's backstory so y'all know why he is a sadistic badass and how he became that way. Now to clear this up because I know that somebody is going to bring this up, Chase is not invincible or immortal he is just a totaly badass demigod. Anyways I think I'm going to sleep for the next week because I'm tired AS ALL FUCK! Anyways goodnight/goodmorning guys and gals! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
